Talk:.Net
I have made various editations, bringing the article to a more logical and neutral tone, rewriting with the same tone of language for both the actions of hostile and allied groups within this article, filling in parts which make no sense or seemed purposely written to justify one-sided reasoning, based on the original tone used by the creators of the group, and the authors of this page originally. (Also for shame! You said we were beyond this, we don't need to write with bias...) 7th Librarian 06:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) A source is needed for this article to prevent bias standpoints. I would like to thank you for contributing to the wikia itself. However, the editions you have made seem apparently overtly hostile, if you could provide a source for the information you are providing it would be beneficial to both Linden Labs and the article itself. ~ .Seventh 05:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The source is the article itself, using the information on it wrote by the members of the group. For example; You state several of your operations contain actions considered malicious, which gives me basis to assume criticism, you would be greatly famous and successful if everyone in SL unanimously agreed with your cause and actions, which they don't. I am part of this group myself, therefore I can provide good insight, and write about it using the language that was available in the article before I made corrections, and if that is a good enough 'source' for you, it should be a good enough source for me, by your logic. And a little psychology, ofcourse. There are also more instances of flaws in the logic, tone and chronology of the events in the writing of the original article which I have corrected, but it would become an essay to point them all out. 7th Librarian 06:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) However, if you would like to claim 'No source', then this entire article should be deleted, as it provides no sources - which are hard to get as events within SL aren't widely publicized outside of SL or by valid sources. I would hate to see this page become another engine for propaganda. Do not act against the public if you do not wish to be documented. Hell, don't write yourself a wiki page with ill logic and parts that overlap wrongly if you don't want people to contribute to your history. 7th Librarian 06:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Whomever added something along the lines of 'as much as Copper likes to edit this to prove otherwise' or some-such, really? Honestly? I know we like to accuse everyone who wrongs us in some way of being Copper, but to go and write it up like that on the article? Seriously? We're supposed to be professional, and this constant bickering on the talk pages is making us look like fools. 7th Librarian 16:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmmm kind of figured they we're still around. We are One with the Dark Nexus. We will give you all you need. .Net is gone, We will change the way the Combat community is played. Thus we will bring forth the new day. "Either your Dark Nexus, or you will fall. We are One."- DN Meister This entire article is in dire need of a rewrite. Information about the group's recent activity is completely absent and information about its past lacks a great deal of structure and content. Coiledsix (talk) 04:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC)